


Princess Playdate

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Super Smash Brothers [3]
Category: Metal Gear, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Peach is trying to let a man try out a expensive tuxedo that she'd brought at the store. When she gets surprised by Snake visiting her however, she gets the opportunity to see him dressed up in the skin-tight tuxedo. With urges building up inside Peach, she ends up asking more than she'll bargain for. Alternate Title: Forbidden Royally.





	Princess Playdate

**Author's Note:**

> do not own anything associated with Super Smash Brothers, especially its characters. They are owned and associated with Nintendo and their owners. Here's a rare pairing that I'm doing and it's Snake/Peach. Unless this pairing has a lemon story before, this is the first one ever. Enjoy!

**April 15**

It was growing breezy around the streets of Smash City, where the cool nighttime wind was blowing every building and every vehicle that drove by. Yet, that kind of distraction didn't bother Peach that much.

The princess was so royal in the Smash Mansion (even though the Master Hand was in charge). Whatever it was cooking or cleaning, she'll make sure everyone is happy.

Recently, she brought a brand-new expensive tuxedo from the Smash Plaza that cost like $500. It looked so wonderful as it has a white dress shirt, a black jacket, black dress pants, red bow tie, and dress shoes. The reason she'd brought it was because it will look so cute on a male brawler. Anyway, she made an announcement that whoever volunteers to try out the tuxedo first will keep it and earns $150. It must be a male.

After about 5 minutes later after that, Peach was busy cleaning her room up when she heard the sound of a door knock.

"Hmmm, I wonder who it is?" Peach raised her eyebrow as she put the broom down.

Running to the door like a kitten, she opened the door very gently.

To her surprise, it was Snake, who was dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans.

"Welcome! Do you want to try out the tuxedo I've brought?" Peach asked excitedly.

"Sure. That's what I'm here for..." Snake smiled. "I just needed a new one."

"Come on in, then!" She said, opening the door widely.

Snake walked in her room and saw that everything was pink, even the walls and furniture! When he spotted the tuxedo on a table, he felt the soft fabric of it. It was so soft that it was like touching an cloud.

With a smile, he went behind a Japanese window pane (which is pink) and started undressing one by one. Starting from his shirt and his pants. Peach, on the other hand, grabbed a cup of sweet cherry tea (which was still warm) from the kitchen and took a sip. When she saw Snake strip down to his boxers, her drink almost got spilled.

"Oh my god!" Peach reacted.

Just seeing Snake in that tight little boxers of his gave Peach surprisingly desperate urges. The princess had never seen no one this muscular or ripped in her entire life. But she was captivated even more when she saw Snake take his black boxers off, displaying his all-nude form. Peach suddenly bit her tongue in a very pleasing way, especially when the princess stared right between his legs. She was captivated by the size of his prime manhood, which stood tall and strong. It was so big and thick combined to the other male brawlers (except Captain Falcon, which was an inch bigger). Oh, how Peach wanted to get a hold of him so bad.

"Mmmmmm, that's quite tasty. I wonder how huge it gonna be when it gets erect..." Peach thought as she smirked.

But her smirk didn't last long when Snake covered his manhood with the black tuxedo that she'd brought. Nevertheless, her smile was still there.

"Alright. I am ready!" Snake shouted.

"Good! Come out of there so I can see you!" Peach exclaimed as she took a seat on the chair.

When he exited the window pane, what she saw next shocked her.

Peach saw Snake in the expensive black tuxedo. He looked so beautiful in the skin-tight tuxedo. The fabric molded perfectly to his sculpted body as if he was wearing some kind of body paint. The tuxedo was practically glued around every shape of body there ever was, covering his chest, legs, arms and the waist.

However, the tuxedo was giving out more serious urges from the blonde princess, biting her tongue with an enticing blush.

In fact, he looked so hot and beautiful that it make Peach a little aroused, especially with the cologne that came with the tuxedo. The smell was raspberries and watermelon with a hint of musk.

"You look wonderful..." Peach said to him with a hint of a sensual tone.

"Thank you." Snake thanked.

"You're welcome..." She smiled.

Snake noticed that she was acting a little strange after he put the tuxedo on. But in a very wonderful way, he knew that Peach was dying to see him naked. Did Snake actually noticed that Peach looking at him through that clear Japanese wall? This couldn't be. But to be honest, it was actually true.

"You know, I was thinking..." Snake replied.

"What?" Peach shrugged.

With a smirked displayed all around Snake's face, he responded with this:

"Why don't you take my pants off...?"

Suddenly, she gasped in amazement. She knew she want him so bad due to the urges she's been hiding. Luckily, she doesn't had to hide them anymore.

So, Peach squealed and said this:

"I love to..."

Losing her breath for a little while, Peach approached Snake and went down on her knees.

With her hands on his zipper, she zipped him down and pulled his pants off, having his little friend emerge from the fabric. She was now face-to-face with his hard, yet erect 10-inch erection. It was so big and thick to her. Snake was the second guy in the entire male brawlers who has a huge dick (Captain Falcon was the first).

"You look amazing..." Peach said.

"Yeah. Come on princess, don't be shy...suck my dick." Snake said sensually.

Blushing, Peach grabbed his member and licked the tip of his cock. She circled all around the tip of his cock like the biggest candy cane that Peach could ever suck on. After she was done teasing him for the moment, she sent her mouth plunging down on all of his ten inches, forcing Snake to respond with a very loud moan. Peach then bobbed her head gently, relishing every of him being wetted down by her tongue. To her amazement, Snake tasted like vanilla cherry. Peach enjoyed the fruity aftertaste so much that she began to plunge her mouth even more deeper, resulting in a very graspy deepthroat. He gasped when she did that. Snake never knew that Peach was a master of this.

Suddenly, after a few minutes, she broke out of the blowjob and with her hand on his cock, Peach started working his member back and forth. Snake moaned at this pleasure, spazzing out a little bit. Even though this is completely wrong to him (since he likes Samus), it felt so right to him.

Peach's hands started to pace right now, forcing a trinklet of pre-cum to sprinkle all around her tongue. Peach then managed to get a sneak peek of his juices, teasing the tip off with her tongue one more time. Although she wants him to cum, she can wait for a little bit longer.

After taking one last lick, Peach looked at Snake with such seduction in her eyes.

"So Snake, what do you think..." She said before taking an hold of her signature pink dress before taking it off. "...about these?"

Snake couldn't believe this. Peach was only wearing her lacy pink bra, thong and white garter belt. She looked quite delectable and delicious around Snake's eyes, especially when he was checking out her entire body. Peach definitely had it all going for her. Those long slender legs, that hourglass stomach, such curvaceous hips followed by her firm jellacious rump and such big, plump ample breasts that were so supple, her bra was barely holding them up.

Smirking, he first took the pink bra off and let her big breasts free.

"Bent over for me, Peach..." Snake said to her.

Smiling, the princess walked right over to the bed and laid her elbows all across the big mattress while bending over. The image of her firm round, thick, big butt being covered by those pink thong drove Snake crazy. Smirking, he grabbed the straps of her thong and pulled them down to her legs, exposing her nude booty for him. She almost beat Samus by size though.

"Which hole you want me to do?" Snake asked her.

"Try my pussy, Snake. And trust me, it's waiting for you..." Peach responded.

He licked his lips in pure hunger, positioning the hard tip of his cock around her pussy. With a smile, he thrusted into her slit. Peach let out a moan as she felt all ten inches go deep into her pussy. Snake even hissed and moaned himself, never knowing how tight and wet she was on the inside. The mercenary felt so much incredible heat right between his legs that it was moistening his entire body with an incredible gleam of lust-based sweat. Snake wasted no time at all, pushing in and out with only incredible force so fast and pacing that Peach had clung onto the sheets tight enough for her nails to rip through the soft silk fabric.

"Oh, yes... yes... oh fuck me hard, Snake..." Peach said between moans.

Snake's thrusts went from slow to medium fast in only about a minute. As he was thrusting, he managed to take the black jacket, the red bow tie, and the white dress shirt off, revealing his hard-tone abs. He banged her pussy for a little bit longer before he decided to switch holes.

"So Peach, how many times you want me to cum?" Snake asked seductively as he stopped.

"Two! Both in my gaping hole and my sweet pussy!" Peach replied happily.

"I'll cum in your hole first..." Snake said as he pulled out of her pussy.

"Gladly." Peach said. "But first...kiss me! Kiss me so hard and rough!"

All of a sudden, they broke out of the doggie style for a moment so they could kiss. Snake's tongue met her in a very sweet yet very steamy french kiss. The feeling of his tongue swimming around hers made Peach shudder and moan in pleasure. She held on into him as she wrapped her arms around his. As they kissed, her hand touched his six-pack abs slowly. As much she want to kiss Snake, Peach wants him to cum in both of her holes right now.

After about two minutes of kissing, Snake put Peach back into doggie style mode. He then carefully positioned his phallus straight between the tight little harness that was her hole. With a smirk between his cheeks, the mercenary pushed right in tightly, fitting that hard studded member between her perfect, big round ass. Snake paced his hips carefully, sliding into the warmth of her hot tight juicy entrance. He never knew Peach's gaping asshole was extremely tight to him. Thanks to the amazing blowjob she gave him, it was making perfect lube as he slid in and out of her hole.

"God, Peach, you're so tight. You're going to make me cum!" Snake cried out.

"Yes! I want to feel your sperm!" Peach squealed.

He was already getting close to cumming because of her tight hole. He banged into her harder and faster, even smacking her ass every time he went deeper. Within one final thrust, he let out a moan when he shoot his cum inside of her gaping hole. It felt so warm and silky to the princess. However, she wants to cum too.

After he was done cumming, Snake pulled his cock out with a wet pop. His cum had oozed out of her gaping hole and dripped into the floor. However, that orgasm had made him extremely hard now.

"You know, I'm still hard..." Snake whispered to her.

"Now, get on bottom..." Peach whispered back.

"I will do that for you..." Snake smirked.

He then rolled Peach over and picked her up, now leaving Snake on the bottom and Peach out on top.

Peach took her kegel exercises to good use, squatting down on Snake's entire ten inches, nearly making it long enough for him to almost reach Peach's womb (which hurt a little by the way). Despite the intense pain, Peach managed to ride through by twerking her hips slowly around his groin, bumping and grinding him in a gentle rocking motion. Snake felt his entire cock tense up throughout her pink folds, nearly getting squeezed by her kegels. That of course, now made the princess tight as hell itself. Even though he came a few minutes ago, he was coming close to having an second orgasm. And for Peach, she was getting close to having her orgasm.

"Ohhhh, Snake..." Peach moaned again. "Your cock is just soooooo hard and good..."

"And your pussy is so tight..." Snake moaned out as well.

Feeling something shaking from Snake, Peach started to twerk harder and faster, nearly rocking the huge bed crazily and violently as ever. The static between their loins was now growing tenfold, due to the sexual adrenaline Peach's hips was building between his hardened member. While she was doing this, he took the time to rub her sweet clit extra fast, hoping to let her squirt all over his huge cock. And it was working for him as she felt her hips spazz out a little bit. Snake managed to grab on to her hips and thrust his member vertically onto her. He went on super-fast, pumping her ass like a bloated football. The mercenary clung onto her ass, smacking it and grabbing it non-stop while making her booty clap between the huge piece of 10-inch manhood.

However, the thrusting was taking a toll on Snake. All of the thrusting is going to make him have a very huge climax. Thanks to the tightness he had felt.

"If you cum first, I'll keep the tuxedo and the money. If I do cum, I'm giving you a facial instead of cumming in your pussy." Snake smirked.

"Ohhh...ohhh...Deal!" Peach said/moaned at the same time.

In hopes to win this little bet, Peach took her right hand and rubbed her sweet groin, bringing in such loud moans from her. As for Snake, he banged her pussy even faster in hopes to cum before her.

With four minutes of hard thrusting...

...Peach was the first to cum. With a very loud moan, she squirted all over his member. That bring Snake over the edge too. Making one final thrust, Snake ended up exploding his seed inside the princess, filling her up perfectly. Peach clung onto the sheets, experiencing every injection of his hot cum. He came inside her so much that her fluids mixed with every part of his semen dripped out of her tight clit. It felt so silky, it felt so creamy and it felt oh-so sticky. She let out a huge moan when it happened.

After all of this sex session, the two collapsed on the bed as they were tired and exhausted from all of this.

"So, how was it?" Snake asked her.

"Wonderful! I love every moment of it!" Peach squealed happily.

"I'm glad you did. Promise me we won't tell Samus about this?" Snake said.

"I promise." She smiled.

With that, Snake got out of the bed and started to redress. Then, he grabbed the tuxedo, which was still clean, and opened the door.

"Don't forget the cash!" She said, taking out an $100 dollar bill and an $50 dollar bill out of her wallet before giving it to Snake.

Before leaving, he said this to her:

"Thank you, Peach..."

He closed the door slowly and she could hear the footsteps of his before that was gone. Peach decided to take a hot shower so her friends won't discovered that she had sex with Snake.

With a sigh, she said these words out:

"I should do this more often..."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, Peach was very satisfied at this session. I'm sure you are too. Anyway, I hope this rare Snake/Peach story made you happy. Anyway, leave out a kudo or a comment if you like the story! And don't forget to subscribe to me if you want updates of my new stories! Until next story, this is MeeMee signing out!


End file.
